


A Cheeky Affair

by Operator Yaku (TheHonkmaster)



Series: Post-Awakening (The Second Dream) [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Gore, Needles, Torture, Torture of a minor, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonkmaster/pseuds/Operator%20Yaku





	A Cheeky Affair

Yaku' jolted awake with a gasp.

Grineer surrounded them, including the powerfist who knocked them out in the field. They found themself unable to move, strapped to a crude excuse for a surgical table. They cursed themself viciously, scolding their own recklessness and arrogance. If they hadn’t decided to slip out of their Warframe, their Tsania'dacha, they might’ve been back in their Liset by now, but no. They had made the terrible decision to mock the violent Grineer, and now they were paying for it.

“Tenno,” snarled a guttural voice from their left. Yaku’’s head lolled to the side and met the harsh yellow gaze of another clone.

“Tenno,” they spat back, confirming their identity.

“Tenno skoom.”

“Hu'uss hum Grineer aagaahun,” Yaku’ promised with a grin.

“Gar rrhuss rhue–”

“Grineer!” The bellowed word silenced the clone Yaku’ was talking to. The gunner stood and hobbled from the room on her cybernetics, glaring daggers into the trapped Tenno behind her. The owner of the voice stood taller than the rest, designed for longevity and exuding authority instead of being simple cannon fodder. Yaku’ flexed their hands in the restraints holding them to the cold table, daring the Grineer to speak.

“Tenno, Tenno. You speak our language!” she chuckled, setting her cybernetic hand on one of Yaku’’s confiscated heat daggers sitting on a table beside the Tenno. She turned the blade over and examined the glowing edge, then glanced at Yaku’ as if expecting them to speak.

“You speak my language,” the teen grunted out.

“Yes! And your Grineer accent is awful. Tell me, Tenno, do you think you can get out of here alive?”

“No.”

“Good answer!” The Grineer turned away from Yaku’. She motioned to a Scorpion, who handed her a data pad. She held it close to Yaku’’s face, proudly displaying the image on the screen: Tsania'dacha, idle, with her joints locked and a modified Grustrag Bolt attached to her bicep.

Yaku’ sucked in a breath. “Tsania'dacha…” they murmured, leaning towards the image of their Warframe.

“Oh, yes. We have a number of those bolts specifically for this kind of situation, plus one other type.” The Grineer reached across Yaku’, the Tenno’s eyes following her hand until it flicked a switch on the bolt fitted securely to their arm.

Yaku’ felt something thick slide past their undersuit – forcing the realization that their Transference suit had been stripped away – into their muscles. An unpleasant burning sensation indicated the injection of–

Electricity snapped across Yaku’’s body and their muscles seized up. They jerked violently against their restraints while the Grineer watched patiently, unfazed by the teen’s crackling screams, which eventually cut out entirely.

An indeterminate number of minutes later, the thick needle (for now Yaku’ knew it was a needle) slid out of their arm. Yaku’ lay quiet and glassy-eyed, their free will torn away by the Ascaris bolt. Their mind remained viciously awake and thrashing, but the signals sent to the rest of their body were cancelled out by the Ascaris.

“Look at me, Tenno.”

Their head turned to rest their copper gaze on the lone Grineer. The others had long since left the room, needed elsewhere. The Grineer lifted a scalpel from a tray of tools and gripped the face staring up at her, turning it from side to side. “I was considering offering a second gift to the Queens. Tenno teeth are rare and hold excellent genetic material. Yours seem to be in awfully good condition and a necklace would be the perfect way to praise the glory of the Queens.”

The only response Yaku’ gave was a slow blink.

“Of course, molars are terribly difficult to reach from the front of the mouth,” the Grineer said, prying Yaku’’s jaws apart and peering inside their mouth, “and it would be a waste of time to try and be careful about their retrieval.”

Yaku’ felt a flutter in their chest and prodded at it with their mind. It gave slightly, but enough to birth an idea.

“What an obedient little Tenno you are! I don’t have to tell you to hold still, but I will anyways. Hold still, little Tenno,” the Grineer cooed, plunging the scalpel into Yaku’’s cheek.

Yaku’ gave no indication of pain except for the slightest twitch.

The Grineer cut away a palm-sized section of their cheek, tossing the bloody scrap of flesh to the floor. She grabbed a heavy set of pliers, the most refined tool on the tray beside her and tapped the tip against each of Yaku’’s upper left molars in turn. “Very nice,” she murmured.

Yaku’ continued prodding at the flutter in their chest until the first tooth was wrenched from their head. The pain blindsided them and they desperately wanted to spit out the blood that filled their mouth and spilled from their lips and the gaping hole in their cheek.

The Grineer kept pulling teeth.

She pulled teeth until every single one of Yaku’’s upper left molars were replaced by a bleeding line of pitted gums. Their teeth were set in a small dish in the tray of tools and the Grineer leaned forward, digging the metal tips of her fingers into the bleeding pits.

Yaku’ struggled to stay conscious through the pain; they couldn’t scream, couldn’t move, but they could feel  _everything._  They blinked slowly, trying to shrug off the encroaching darkness. The flutter, the feeling in their chest, it was still there – a link to the Void, still within grasp?

“I’ll be promoted. I’ll have brought the Queens a  _real_  Tenno, not simply its metal flesh. I’ll be Vor’s superior and he’ll finally get what he deserves. I’ll…”

As the Grineer monologued and examined her prize, Yaku’ continued to press. They could feel it slowly spreading through their limbs, fighting the Ascaris. The Void energy running under their skin strengthened them and they  _shoved_  at the Ascaris invading their mind and body.

The Ascaris gave.

Yaku’’s surprise flushed away their pain and nearly revealed their victory. The Grineer was none the wiser, gathering up the Tenno’s teeth and standing. She leaned over Yaku’ and moved to pick at the crusted blood on their face. “Glory to the Queens,” she said with a rotting grin.

Her fingers inched closer to the Tenno’s skin; the restraints clicked open–

–and Yaku’ rammed their forehead into the Grineer’s. They swung their weak legs off the surgical table and sent a beam of brilliant Void energy crashing into the chest of the Grineer. Yaku’ hopped off the table and limped over to where she had landed, slumped against the wall with a smoking hole through her cloned heart. Yaku’ planted their foot on the Grineer’s armor and leaned in close, ripping off the Ascaris injector.

“Glory to the Queens,” they spat mockingly, tossing the injector onto her body and watching the light leave her eyes. Yaku’ flooded the gash in their cheek with Void energy, repairing the torn flesh until it was a mass of scar tissue. It wasn’t pretty, but Yaku’ couldn’t care less about how their face looked.

The Tenno surged through the base, leaving a trail of singed, smoking bodies behind them until no Grineer were left alive. Only then did they go to retrieve Tsania'dacha, shearing off the modified Grustrag bolt and folding their Transference energy back into the frame.

The trip back to their Liset was a smear of colors and sounds, barely noticeable through the residual pain from both Tsania'dacha and Yaku’’s own injuries. Ordis’ concerned voice shook them from their bleary consciousness and they found themself collapsed on the floor of their Liset in front of Tsania'dacha, who was hooked up for repairs.

“Ordis,” Yaku’ panted out, “Ordis, pull up comms. Contact the Red Veil.”

“Operator, are you sure? You’re– BLOODTHIRSTY– injured! You–”

_“Do it,_  Ordis! That’s an order! Contact the fucking Red Veil, or I will do it myself.”

“Yes, Operator. O-of course.”


End file.
